Endless waltz 2: A different universe
by Niku-chan
Summary: With Permission from Miss. Tenou I wrote an AU story with her characters. R&R please.
1. End of a Great Era

Discalaimer: I dont own GW..yadda yadda..like you'd beleive me if I said I did. lol  
  
(AN: Chiru=Rache)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the Endless waltz Continues: Another Universe  
  
I've always beleived that for every choice we make we create two different demensions. One for the choice we made and one for the choice we could have made...Have you ever wondered what would have happened to Lily, Rache, and the Preventors if a few choices were made differently? What would have happened if Rache hadn't run away from her problems as a child? With the permission of Miss Tenou Rachiru I'll tell you my story.....  
  
  
Rachiru made her way through the palace, silence glaive in hand. At 28 years old she stood 5'6". She looked elegant, with a hint of mischeif in her eyes. She had been asked to come see the queen, but she was stopped by the site of a crying cat.  
"Nikore?" She remarked simpathetically while lifting her hand to scratch behind the cats ear. "Whats the matter?"  
"Th-th-the sleep..it got mama." Rache picked up Nikore and made her way to the Queens quarters, when she got there she was suprised to see Lily. The queen was sitting down weakly, Lily beside her holding her hands in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Rache..."  
"Yes Serenity-sama" The queen was beautifully elegant, with the same kind heart that had graced her great grandmother, Usagi.  
"It was good for you to bring Nikore...there is something that i wanted to tell you...she should hear it too." Hearing the solemness in her voice Nikore turned into her human form and slowly walked towards the queen waiting to hear what she had to say.  
"I'm dying...I only have a few more hours to live...after that you three and Hiroshi will be all thats left...Rache tonight when I am gone...bring down your glaive. We must destroy this demon even if it means destroying the universe."  
"Queen NO! Then there will be nothing left!"  
"Rache...we must destroy it before it can cross the time and space barrier..if it crosses that barrier then it will be free to terrorize other demensions."  
"Other...demensions?" The queen smiled and began to explain.  
"There are too many souls exsiting to fit in this whole universe...I know it seems endless, but everything has boundries. There are other demensions where people and things live with no agnowledgement of our existance...just as you have lived with no knowledge of them." Rache gripped her glaive tightly, and bowed her head in defeat. The queen was always right.  
Deep into the night the three of them stayed beside her until she slipped silently and painlessly into the deamons sleep. The room was so silent you could hear every teardrop hit the crystal floor. They watched as her eyes fluttered open for the last time and closed again...watching, praying for them to open again so they could see the rare sea blue that were her eyes. Just one more time, but that time never came, and so at dawn they all traveled out into the red sunlight. They stood there in silence. Rache, Lily, Nikore, Hiroshi...all expecting to wake up and this all be a dream. The sunlight gleamed off of the tip of the silence glaive as rache lifted it into the air. Lily and Hiroshi braced themselves for the end, but Nikore coulnd't take her eyes off of the glaive.   
"Stop." She choked inaudibly. Rache let the glaive fall.  
"STOP!!" She screamed, throwing herself infront of the glaive. Rache awoke from her trance at the sight of crimson. She looked down at Nikore who was holding her injured arm crying.  
"Nikore?"  
"We're too late, its gone." Nikore looked up at Rache who still looked confused. "Don't you get it!? It's gone! We lost!" Nikore was now sobbing as Rache stretched out her senses to find....nothing. The evil that had terrorized them for so many years had dissapeared. They were too late. Lily spoke up.  
"We have to follow it. We can't let it win!" Nikore stood and with her uninjured hand pulled a time key from her pocket. It was given to her by Pluto, whom she visited often. The key dripped with crimson from her hand. She lifted the key to the heavens and spoke weakly from loss of blood.  
"Pluto! Open the heavens for us so that we may stop this evil before it destroys all that we love and seek to protect!" With that the heavens opened up and the four began their journey to a new time and place. To fight an enemy they could not beat, and to save a world that was not their home. 


	2. Journey to a New Universe

Nikore felt the darkness envelope her. It was so dark that her eyes could no longer see her friends around her, but she knew they were ther. She could feel every beat of every one of their hearts. She loosened the grip in her hand and let the key fly into oblivion, if she hadn't it would lead them. They needed to search with all of their senses to follow the evil to its new destination. In all the darkness they were surrounded by warmth. Lily and Chiru felt themselves each lose a dormant power. These dormant powers were the powers of earth and moon, the two powers traveled towards Hiroshi and Nikore. Nikore was trembling in fear. Her soul, searching for any kind of warmth reached out ot grab the comforting power. Hiroshi, however, pushed away the power, and so they both enveloped Nikore. Suddenly, the darknes faded and bright light peirced their eyes. They began to fall.  
and fall.  
and fall.  
and fall.  
  
**********************  
Duo glared at Wufei as they all walked down the street, wishing he had Heero's death glare. He knew he didn't becase Wufei was still standing. It was the third time that week that Wufei had gotten them all thrown out of the preventers HQ. Heero glared down at the unsuspecting ground making it almost crack under their feet. Quatre stared up at the sky, while Trowa looked straight ahead calmly....so calmly...  
"I can't take it any more!" Duo screamed, being the first to voice the thought they were all thinking...well all but Wufei. "This is the third time this week you've gotten us all thrown out of HQ! Why don't you just leave us out of you fights with the girls!?"  
"Injustice! Why do those weak women have all of the say at Preventors?! Why if I were the leader we'd... oomph." Wufei's knees buckled at the sudden extra weight he carried and in a flash of lavender he hit the ground. Lily hit the ground quite ungracefully. Nikore was lucky enough to land on Duo, while Hiroshi landed in Trowas arms. Hiroshi looked up at Trowa who was still holding him and thought up a quick plan to get away.  
"Hey loverboy..you look quite handsome today." Hiroshi found himself suddenly hitting the ground.  
"Well you didn't have to drop me on a rock."  
"....."  
"Loser." He stood and brushed off his uniform, helping Lily up as he did so. Duo stared down at the semiconsious blonde in his arms. She stared up at him with glossed eyes...one blue...and one green.  
"R-r-rache..When did you dye you hair?" She smiled goofily before passing out. Then he noticed the blood, it coated his hands. His features distorted slightly as he almost dropped her.  
"Damnit Nikore!" Hiroshi screamed, grabbing her from Duo. When wufei woke up all was blurry. He looked up at the mass of lavender as focus slowly returned to his vision.   
"Injustice!" some how or another women were always making his life a living hell. He stood up holding his head in pain.  
"Damn onna" Rache stood smiling and began to introduce herself, but she was stopped by a grave look from Lily. Lily grabbed her arm and began to walk off.  
"Rache..stop they can only work to our disadvantage."  
"I..I guess you're right." Rache pulled back her offered hand, and turned around with a dissapointed look on her face. The Chinese dude was pretty cute. With one last look over her shoulder, Rache ran to catch up with Lily and Hiroshi followed dragging the unconsious Nikore behind him.   
"What do you think was there problem Hee-chan?"  
"I don't know Duo..but stop calling me that."  
"K Hee-chan." 


	3. Nikore: Not a Good Undercover Soldier

Nikore sat on the floor playing jax with her bandaged arm. Chiru watched boredly but was interrupted by Lily in a harsh whisper.  
"Chiru am I supposed to do all the work here!?"  
"Huh?"  
"We didn't come to this preventors place to watch Nikore play jax. Nikore stop it! We came here to break into the computer sysem!" Lily stared back around the corner they had been hiding behind just in time to see three passing preventors.  
"Venus love me chain!!" She wrapped the chain around his neck and began to choke him.   
"Submarine reflection!" Tenou used just enough power the knock the second man out.  
"Hey mister.. I'm gonna hit you in the head now so I can take your clothes. K?" with that she *borrowed* Tenous glaive and hit him in the head with the handle. Once all three men were unconsious, they were dragged into a nearby closet. Three female preventors exited the closet and began to walk down the hallway.   
"Rache?" Nikore asked staring down at her new name tag confusedly.  
"Hai?"  
"Who is Q-Qua-tre? Do you know?"  
"Nope. You got any idea who Trowa is?"  
"Nope."  
"Lily."  
"Hai?"  
"Didn't those three men look familiar!?"  
"Don't know don't care. Lets go!"  
Seconds later Rache and Lily found themselves in the computer room, Rache sitting like a bump on a log and Lily hacking into the computer system. Rache suddenly noticed the door ajar and turned to Lily.  
"Lily!?"  
"Not now!"  
"Lily!!?"  
"Hold on! Im only the characters away from the network password!"  
"But Lily!?"  
"What!?"  
"Nikore is gone!"  
"What! Rache why didn't you tell me!? You are such a...a....something sometimes!"  
  
**out in the hall**  
  
Nikore rocked on her heels boredly and looked around whistling. Suddenly a dark haired woman turned the corner and stopped abruptly at the sight of the 4'10" preventer.  
"Hey miss *squints to read name tag* H-i-l-d-e Hilde! :)"  
"Hey. So you're Quatre are you?"  
"Nope Im Nikore. I hitted him upside the head and took his uniform." Hilde could't help but supress a giggle as Sally Po came around the corner with three boxer clad Gundam boys. Sally spoke her voice full of concern.  
"Hilde! The boys were attacked by vicious.....*snicker* little....girls!?" Sally laughed as Quatre blushed.  
"You!? It was you?" he began to laugh a bit himself. Nikore smiled a huge toothy grin and stuck her head in the door behind her.  
"Hey Rache!? Lily!? You can stop breakin into the computer systems now. They nice people." Within seconds Rache and Lily found themselves with there hands up, surrounded by guns.  
"Nikore!!?" 


	4. Sailor of The Earth and Moon

Chiru found herself in an office being prosecuted by a Lady Une. She looked to her left to see Lily silent and determined, and to her right to see a slightly terrified Nikore. Nikore, however wasn't terrified of the woman who held her fate. The office had the feel and temperature of a doctors office and she HATED shots. Suddenly the long silence was broken by Une as she began to speak.  
"Is there a reason you were breaking into our computer system?"  
"Hai." was Lily's reply.  
"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"  
"No."  
"And why not?"  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you."'  
"And if you don't tell us, we may have to kill you."  
"Kuso! Alright I'll tell you." After the long story was told, Une stared back at them with a sly smile.  
"You expect me to beleive that?"  
"No."  
"Very well then. You will stay here so that we may keep an eye on you...Heero, take them to sick-bay for vaccination."  
"Mission accepted." As Miss Une walked out she began to giggle to herself.  
"Superpowers? Indeed."  
  
**In the hall**  
  
Nikore walked alongside Rache.  
"Rache-chan whats a vaccination?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." Suddenly an alarm went off and Miss Une came across a large screen.   
"Emergency. A large shadow creature is attacking just outside of the building."  
"Thats our cue Rache."  
"Hai!"  
  
"Star Power Maaake Up!"  
"Planet Power Maaaake Up!" Transformed, they ran out the door, leaving a still walking Nikore and a dumbfounded, half-blind Heero.  
  
**Outside**  
  
Rache and Lily were greeted by four ex gundam pilots shooting at a huge monster, succeeding in nothing but making it angry.   
"Step away from it!," Lily growled  
"And what are you gonna do about it Onna!?"  
"Kill it." With that she took out a small blue computer and began to scan the yoma. She smirked and then looked up at the yoma determined.  
"Water attack Rache!"  
"Hai!"  
"Ready fire!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" When the smoke cleared there was nothing more than ashes. That and a few dumbfounded ex-pilots.  
"B-b-but how!?"  
"Injustice!!!" Rache looked at the angry Chinese man and smiled. She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're kinda cute." She walked off just in time to miss him vigorously trying to wipe her kiss off.  
"INJUSTICE!"  
"Go Wu-man!" Duo laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder, and they all walked inside.  
  
**meanwhile**  
  
In sickbay Nikore waited on a stool in anticipation to find out what a 'vaccination' was. She was hoping it was food..she was hungry. Suddenly a man dressed in all white came towawrds her with a.....  
"NEEDLE!!" Nikore began to run and a group of doctors led by Sally Po grabbed her to hold her down. She began to throw blasts wildly without aiming. When she had used all of her energy, she had succeeded only in destroying a wall and some equipment. She was backed into a corner and surrounded. Suddenly a small gold dot appeared in the center of the crecsent moon on her forehead and it began to glow. a winged pendant appeared infront of her, when she grabbed it she automatically knew what to say.  
"Prism Power Make-up!" Out of thew blinding lights she appeared.  
"Soldier of peace and tranquility! I am pretty soldier, sailor of moon and earth! In the name of my planets, I won't let you poke me with that thing...hey I feel woozy." While she was rambling on, Sally Po took the liberty of hitting her with a tranquilizer. Nikore smiled goofily as everything blurred and went black. 


	5. Duo + Nikore = Biiiiiiig disagreement

EWAU ch 5  
  
Nikore awoke to a pair of lavender-blue eyes that belonged to one Duo Maxwell. As her ears began to function she heard his voice for the first time.  
"You are the scrawniest weirdest looking chick I've ever seen.....and arent you a bit too old for pigtails?"  
" *growls and balls up fist* I'm the prettiest girl you've ever laid eyes on!"  
" *calmly* Not really."  
"Well you are the ugliest guy I've ever seen and you're hair is girly!" All of the scientists stopped their work to stare dumbfounded as the two teens stomped out of the room in opposite directions. Nikore stopped abruptly when she remembered that she was Racheless. Tears began to fill her eyes and her bottom lip poked out as she began to cry loudly.  
"TEEEENNNOOOUUU!!!!!!!" She was quickly silenced when the tip of a katana belonging to one Chang Wufei touched her nose. She went crossy-eyed for just a moment before looking up at the teen chink who was doing his best to cover his ears and threaten her with his katana at the same time.  
"INJUSTICE!"  
"Ummm Mister Wuffy isnt that a cereal?"  
"Yes...I mean no......I mean...get this kid away from me before I kill her!"  
"I'm not a kid! I'm 16!" Wufei suddenly had the strongest urge to run around in circles screaming his head off, but he calmed down as soon as Quatre arrived and offered to get her out of his hair.  
"Hello I'm Quatre Rarbera Winner."  
"Your the dude whose jacket I borrowed!"  
"Hai." Quatre stated mentally noting his recently subsiding migraine. Nikore had again just remembered she was Rache-less....but even worse. She realized she was Lily and Hiroshi-less also and again she began to cry.  
"TENNNNOOOOOUUU!!!! LIIIILLLY!!!!! NIIIIICHAAAAN!!!!" Hiroshi appeared suddenly saving Quatre from going deaf at a young age.  
"Nikore! Shut the hell up. Now!" She shut up quickly and ran to hug him but he moved out of the way and she hit the wall. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm roughly.  
"Common. Lily and Rache are waiting in our section of the building. You are so irresponsible!"  
"I love you too Niichan." She said with a giggle as she followed him into a room on the far end of the hall. Inside the room, Rache was playing with a deck of cards beating Duo out of every cent he had, while Lily was engaged in a onesided conversation with Trowa. It was then Nikore knew that this life would grow to be quite.....interesting. Then....It hit her.  
"Hey! Your the guy with girly hair!" Duo looked up and his smile faded.  
"Damnit its the weird looking chick again!"  
"I am not weird looking!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Bite me!"  
"Eat dirt!"  
"I prefer mud!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lily?" Rache asked calmy.  
"Hai."  
"You got an asprin....I all of a sudden have a terrible migraine."  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." 


End file.
